The Look
by BilliexBurkle
Summary: Lokane, OS. Contains major spoilers on Thor: The Dark World. Jane reflects on the way Loki looked at her.


Good evening everyone!

READ THIS ABSOLUTELY! This story contains spoilers! So to those who haven't seen Thor: The Dark World yet, do NOT read! I don't want to ruin the movie for you. Everything you read from here is a spoiler. You have been warned.

So this story is set after Loki's death on Svartalfheim (the Dark World), when Jane meets Thor. This is Lokane, but there is no slash, obviously. Also, this is my first Loki/Jane story. I was never into this pairing before, since they hadn't met, however I found their relationship really interesting in Thor: The Dark World. There's this scene where she slaps him, when Thor speaks with Volstagg or Sif, and Loki keeps staring at her in the background. I couldn't help myself after that (usually, I'm more of an IronFrost fan, or a ThunderFrost fan, or, well, any pairing involving Loki).

But anyway, I speak too much. Here's my story. If there's any grammar mistake or any word I misused, please tell me.

Oh, by the way. If it wasn't obvious, I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the guy who wants his shoe back.

* * *

**The Look**

* * *

She knew instantly that he was dead. It wasn't the fact that Thor was almost sobbing above his lifeless body, although that was quite the hint. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't moving, or that his face was turning grey, no, it was rather this odd feeling in her stomach, the same she had when she was about to be sick and her body was trying to warn her.

A little voice was whispered it in the back of her head, like her instinct speaking to her. _He wouldn't stay on the ground_.

She didn't know him that well, not at all, actually. Why would she even try? He was the psycho who had destroyed the town she lived in, in New Mexico, who had tried to kill Thor, who had destroyed New York. She didn't care about him, nor did she want to get to know him. And even if he wasn't that crazy, murderous evil monster she had been told about, even if he hadn't done any of that, she had known him for less than two hours and she already hated him. He was an arrogant, selfish, cruel, unpleasant, nasty, evil little bitch. And it seemed like it was the best side of his personality. Really, she could have imagined a better brother-in-law.

But she was at least sure of one thing concerning Loki Odinson, Laufeyson, or whatever the Hell it was that he called himself. If he could stand, he would not choose to stay down, in his brother's arms. Especially if he was in his brother's arms. Obviously, he was very proud, and he resented Thor for some reason. He wouldn't stay lain on the ground if he was able to stand, he wouldn't stay silent if he was able to talk (she knew that much; the guy loved nothing more than hearing the sound of his own voice). He wouldn't accept to be held if he was able to push Thor away.

Thor raised his head to look at her. His eyes confirmed her guess. Loki was dead.

Not that she cared anyway. They weren't friends, and even if he had protected her against the explosion of the Ether earlier, it was still far from enough to redeem himself. She was not sad that he was dead; she was only sad that Thor had lost his brother.

The only thing was… No. IT was not a thing. Calling IT a thing would be giving IT more importance than IT deserved. It wasn't like she had thought about IT. She was with Thor. She had looked for him for two years, she had tried to search the whole world (literally) to find him, she was in love with him, and even if she hadn't known him for so long, she knew that they were meant to be, that, even if it took long, even if she grew old while he stayed his young and very hot self, even if they were not from the same world, she would end up with him. That was the Plan, and they were Soulmates, with capital P and S, because it was important.

So whatever IT was, IT wasn't a thing. IT was barely a thought, that was born in spite of her will when she was struggling to stay sane in the middle of all the confusion, that she was shoving deep down in her mind, locking IT in a tiny, black box so that she would never have to think of IT ever again. The fact that IT had even existed at all was proof that she was going crazy. In fact, IT was surely due to the Ether and everything. She wouldn't even have considered the idea had she been in her normal state.

IT had begun when she had slapped him. She had never thought of what she would do when she would see him; actually, she hadn't imagined that she would. He was supposed to be in jail. But when she had seen him, looking like he was enjoying himself whereas they were on the edge of a war and his mother had just died, she had been so angry, so furious that she hadn't been able to restrain her hand. She had hoped to see him pissed off, but he had smiled.

"I like her", he had said, as if he was used to be slapped (which, considering the character, wouldn't be that surprising).

And then, IT had happened. IT was what her mother had been telling her, when she was a teenager in love for the first time, what she had been waiting for from all the guys she had been dating, what she never had with anyone else, not even with Thor (she couldn't blame him on this one, since the first look they had shared was after she had hit him with her car). She had dreamt about that Look.

And IT, the Look, had come from him. Loki Odinson, Laufeyson, or whatever the Hell it was that he called himself. Loki, the murderer, the God of Lies and of Mischief, the brother of Thor, also known as her boyfriend. Typical. When IT had happened, she had vaguely wondered why the world hated her.

For a minute, while Thor was busy orchestrating their escape (for her sake, if that wasn't enough), he had looked at her, and it was like the world had disappeared around her. Nothing else existed. He looked at her like she was a candy, like he was going to eat her, but also like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. For a minute, they were alone on this planet. She was not about to be consumed by the Ether, she was not his brother's girlfriend, she was not one of the pathetic little humans he had tried to decimate a year ago. She was only Jane, and he was only Loki. Nothing else mattered.

It was the Look she had wanted- craved, for as long as she could remember. He hadn't only looked at her; he had looked through her. He had ignored her anger, had gone past her hatred, had brushed her fear with those annoyingly mesmerizing aquamarine eyes, and had stared directly into her soul, putting aside everything that wasn't her to focus on her and only her.

In return, she had shared his soul. She had seen fear, regrets, pain, grief, _humanity_. She had seen bitterness, hatred, despair, but love also, and a longing for affection and forgiveness, even if he probably would have denied it. She realized how powerful his feelings could be, how destructive they would be if he let them lead him, and in a way, he had. She couldn't forgive him for what he had done, but for that moment, she pitied him. For a murderous psychopathic monster, he was a being full of emotion.

IT hadn't lasted long, barely a minute, but, for that minute, he had been hers, and she had been his, in a way she never had been anyone's. But then, the Look broke, and she remembered that they were enemies, that they hated each other, that they were allies only by necessity, and that she should be Thor's. No, that she was Thor's.

It wasn't like she was going to cry for him or anything. She wasn't in love with him. Despite the Look, he was still nasty and a monster. And besides, he hadn't been any nicer after the Look, as if nothing had happened. Not that anything had happened. He had been his cold, vicious self. She suspected he was trying to protect himself, but it didn't excuse everything.

She wouldn't cry for him. In fact, his death was probably a good thing. This way, he would never hurt Thor more than he already had. Because even if he hadn't betrayed them later, the Look would have hurt his brother when he found out about it. It was for the best. He wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore, nor would he ever hurt himself further. It was for the best, and she wouldn't cry.

That was why, when she left him behind with Thor, she didn't look back. She didn't turn one last time, because she would have cried a little, and it would have meant that she cared, which she didn't. She just left and she never glanced back. She didn't see the Trickster God's lips breaking into a wide grin. She didn't see his pale face gaining some color and his wound disappearing. She didn't see his eyes following them as they walked away.

She didn't hear the chuckle he gave her.

"Jane Foster…" She didn't hear him whispering, tilting his head. "I shall definitely pay you a visit sometimes."

After all, they weren't close or anything. They just had shared a Look.

* * *

There it is. Like I said, I'm not a fan of this pairing, but I tend to ship Loki with pretty much anyone (no, Loki is not a slut in my mind, he's just so awesome that he fits with everyone). If you liked this fanfiction, please leave me a review so that I can send you a cookie. If you didn't, leave a review to tell me how I could improve my writing. If you think that Loki sucks (I can't imagine that anyone does), leave a review (so that I know that it's possible). If you love Loki, leave a review, and we can drool over him together :D.


End file.
